Presently available pruning shears and similar lopping or cutting devices very often exhibit one or more of a number of features which hinder their intended use. Typically these devices include a pair of pivotably attached blades which may be closed for cutting in a purely scissorlike or shearing fashion. The blades of such cutters tend to bind or jam when encountering thick or tough limbs, twigs or other brush material. As a result, cutting is frustrated, the cutters may be damaged and the operator may suffer undue strain.
Cutting devices have been known which employ both a shearing and a slicing action. In one such construction, one of the blades is fixed to a first handle and the other blade is slidably attached to that handle. A second handle is attached to the fixed blade only. A relatively intricate mechanism is required to urge the movable blade longitudinally forward while it is being closed. The effectiveness of such cutters, especially when encountering tough material, is less than optimal. A simplified construction which provides amplified leverage action is needed to enhance cutting performance.
Additionally, presently known cutting devices often become ineffective over extended use due to blade wear. As the cutting edges of the blades are worn down, a gap may be created between the blades which remains even when the blades are closed. It may thus become impossible to cut cleanly through the desired material. Replacement of one or both of the blades may be required.